


Christmas Beginnings

by AutyRose



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutyRose/pseuds/AutyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is approaching, and it is the first holiday that Korra and Asami have spent together as a couple. After failing to find the perfect present for her girlfriend at any of the shops in Republic City, Korra tries a different approach to this whole "gift giving" thing. Being the Avatar certainly had its advantages when it came to unorthodox ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I decided to write this little fic for the holiday season. I hope you enjoy! It's a bit less action-oriented like some of my other pieces, but there is a bit of mature content at the end that will be released in a few days. This takes place after the finale of Book 4.

**Part 1**

“Christmas? What’s Christmas?”

Asami paused as they walked arm-in-arm down a strip of stores whose fronts were decorated with sparkling lights, fluffy garlands, and green wreaths.

“You’ve never heard of Christmas, Korra?”

Korra shook her head and shrugged. “Not at all. Is it a Republic City thing?”

The engineer held her chin and contemplated. “I guess so. I’m not really sure what other Nations celebrate nowadays. Do you have any holidays in the winter?”

The Water Tribe girl kicked a dirty clump of snow at her feet. “Well, we did have the Glacier Spirits Festival around the time of the Winter Solstice. It was originally a gathering to bring the Water Tribes together so we could celebrate the connection between us and the Spirits. It turned more into a carnival as time went on.” Korra stopped and looked at the fine plates displayed in a window to her right. One with swirls of different shades of blue caught her attention. There had been small Spirits drawn between the waves. She felt emerald eyes watching her and continued onwards down the sidewalk. “Someday, I’d like to try and bring back some of the more Spiritual activities. The carnival was great and all, but I don’t see why we can’t have both, especially since so many different Nations attend.” She tightened her grip around Asami’s arm. After their trip to the Spirit World, they both understood the importance of Spirits and the balance between the Mortal and Spirit Worlds.

“I think that’s a great idea, Korra.” She sent a smile to the shorter girl as they turned the corner. Snow had started to fall in fat flakes. The engineer pulled the Avatar a bit closer, receiving a grin in response.

“Tell me about Christmas, Asami.” She wrapped her half-gloved fingers around the raven-haired girl’s black mitten.

“It came about from a combination of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom traditions after the Fire Nation made colonies on Earth Kingdom land. They both had holidays around the winter time that encouraged selflessness, bonding amongst friends and family, feasts, and gift giving. Even the decorations are a mixture of the torches and candles the Fire Nation homes lit and the statues and colored orbs the Earth Kingdom households made.” Asami gestured to some of the embellishments that were hanging on along the street lamps. “Just like how Republic City came together and began to industrialize, the trimmings evolved too, into what you see today.”

“Did you ever get to see the traditional stuff?”

The engineer swallowed a small lump in her throat. “My mother had a few ornaments that had been passed down to her, but I haven’t seen them in a long time. I’m pretty sure they got destroyed when I was younger.” She bit her lip and held back her tears. Even now, thinking of her mother had been difficult. It wasn’t hard for Korra to pick up on this.

“What about the tree?” She pointed, looking for a way to distract the taller woman beside her.

“The tree actually started around the beginning of the 100 Year War and the colonization of the Earth Kingdom coast. It had a double meaning. Originally, it was meant to embody the hope that the Kingdom had towards reaching the end of winter, since the celebrations were around the beginning of winter but the middle of the cold season. Many of the families in the Earth Kingdom were agricultural based. A lot of them still are. But they weren’t able to farm the land when the cold hit. So they brought a tree into their homes to remind them that they were halfway through enduring the non-growing season.”

Korra eyed the tree with wonder. “What was the other meaning?”

Asami halted and gazed up at the giant centerpiece. “It symbolized hope for the end of the war, when things would turn beautiful and full of life again. Everything had grown dark around the colonies, especially during the initial conquering. There were some Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom families that began to merge together. Eventually, after the end of the Hundred Year War, once Avatar Aang and Lord Zuko established the United Republic of Nations, there was more and more mixing of families. That’s how my family came about.”

The Water Tribe girl pulled the pale woman into a hug. Asami rested her head on Korra’s shoulder and never stopped staring at that glowing tree before her.

(-)

 _Okay, so I have to get Asami a gift. That’s part of this whole Christmas thing._ Korra paced around the little shop, aware of the very few yuans clanging in her pocket. This had been the fifth store she had visited in her attempts to find something to give her girlfriend. _What does she even need? What could I possibly get her?_ She fumbled with a small metal trinket and placed it down with a sigh. _All of this stuff is too expensive and she wouldn’t want any of this anyways._ She shuffled to the next boutique. And the next. And the next. She perused multiple stands and dove into the crowded markets.

She trudged out of the Downtown Square towards the more scenic area of Republic City. She leaned against a rock and stared off into the distance. This had been her third week of trying to find _something_ for the engineer. Korra had asked many people, and even tried prying Asami herself. They either hadn’t had any ideas or neglected to tell her anything (in the case of the latter). The Southerner was sure that there would be plenty of presents for her under the tree and felt a pang of guilt. Even if she _did_ know everything Asami wanted, there was no way she could afford the same number of gifts that she would be receiving.

Korra sighed again and kicked herself off of the rock. From her vantage point, she could see the bright yellow light of the Spirit Portal. _Maybe…_ she started walking towards the old Spirit Wilds, which had been destroyed many months ago from the battle with Kuvira. An idea so groundbreaking stopped her in her tracks. _Of course!_

With that, she scurried back towards the western outskirts of Republic City where she shared an apartment with Asami. She had a lot of meditating to do.

(-)

Korra had returned to Republic City from an expedition to the Earth Republic on Christmas Eve. There was an uprising in one of the Northern Regions that required her attention. Threats of Civil War and several bandit raids of nearby colonies had occupied her days, and trips into the Spirit World had taken over most of her nights. Although she wanted everything to be perfect for Asami, she was, without a doubt, exhausted. The dark circles under her eyes confirmed this. She tried to hide the bouquet of flowers she had just spent most of her day picking as she struggled to unlock the door.

She entered to find most of the apartment dark, with the exception of the lights on the tree and a small flame in the fireplace. A smile crossed her face when she noticed a sleeping Asami curled up on the couch. Korra took this opportunity to hide the flowers. She crept up next to the engineer and tousled a loose strand of raven-hair that had drifted onto her cheek. _I’m glad I made it,_ she thought to herself, although she wished she had been here sooner; the snow-lilies proved to be a lot harder to find than she planned. She glanced around the room, taking in the different decorations and the rather large pile of wrapped boxes under the tree. _I hope this works_. She sighed, trying to push her guilt down.

“Korra?” Asami whispered in a half-asleep voice, her right hand rubbing one eye while the other fluttered open to see the Avatar beside her.

The Water Tribe girl simply smiled and planted a soft kiss on Asami’s lips. Pale hands pulled her closer and her tan body melted into the engineer beneath her.

“I was worried you were going to miss Christmas.”

She gave a groggy peck on the pale cheek next to her. Sleep was setting in quicker than she had expected. “I couldn’t let that happen, now could I?” She felt her fatigue in every part of her, to the point that her words began slurring.

Asami read Korra like an open book. She wrapped her arms around her muscular back and played with her dark brown hair. The Avatar snuggled into her and was out before the engineer could even wish her   good night.

(-)

“Good morning Korra! And Merry Christmas!” She was woken with a deep kiss from Asami, who had crawled on top of her. A small amount of sunlight came through the window and burned her blue eyes.

“Merry Christmas Asami.” She smiled back, burying her fingers into raven-hair. She invoked another kiss that was answered without hesitation.

“Ready to exchange gifts?”

Korra couldn’t help but appreciate the child-like smile on the pale woman’s face. Her amusement turned to horror when she realized she had nothing for Asami to unwrap.

Before she could stall, the woman had brought the stack of boxes to the couch. The presents looked so elegant, Korra felt bad for even opening them. She felt emerald eyes watching her in anticipation. Then it hit her. _How long had it been since Asami got to celebrate Christmas with someone?_ It had to have been three, if not four years. Four years of being alone on the holiday that was supposed to bring everyone together. Korra immediately felt insufficient.

She started pulling the ribbons off of the packages. Now that she thought about it, she never did receive many gifts as a child. _Suppose that’s White Lotus Compound life for you._ She shrugged it off as she revealed the first item in the pile. It was a beautiful Water Tribe gown, the most elegant she had ever seen in her life. She received more casual clothing from her home as well. She noticed her shirts and pants kept getting torn from battles, including the outfit she currently wore. _Asami must have noticed too._ After the second present, that childish wonder had infected the Avatar, and before she realized it, she had ripped through all of her gifts. She felt an overwhelming gratitude for her girlfriend and gave her a tight hug.

“Thank-you so much Asami.” Korra pulled away and took another look at the spread before her: clothing, food, a picture of them together, and countless other things. Guilt returned to her and amplified when she met hopeful green eyes.

“I’m glad you liked everything Korra.” The engineer smiled and placed a hand on her tan shoulder.

“I have something for you too.” She rushed up and left the room to grab her bouquet. _Okay Korra. It’s show time. You can do this._

“They’re beautiful.” Asami brought them right up to her nose and inhaled the pleasant aroma of the almost-translucent snow-lilies.

“I picked them myself.” The Avatar replied, her hand on the back of her tan neck and a hint of red on her cheeks. “I – um, well…” she trailed. _Come on Korra. Now’s not the time to be shy._ “I didn’t get you anything that could be wrapped.” _Did that come out right?_ “But I did get you something! Well, a few things. Well, I didn’t really _get_ them, like, I didn’t buy them, well I sort of bought one of the things, just not quite yet…” She mentally smacked her palm to her face. _Why am I having so much trouble with this?_

While Korra was panic-stricken, Asami felt amusement. She placed her free forearm on Korra’s collarbone and smiled. Her fingers played with a piece of dark brown hair. “Relax Korra.” She placed a slow peck on her tan lips.

The Water Tribe girl had to fight through her blushing haze for a moment before reality kicked back in. She looked into her girlfriend’s eyes and smiled. “Okay, so I hope you don’t have any plans for today, because this is going to be you-and-me day.” _That started off well_ , she thought with sarcasm. _Relax. Be yourself. You’re the Avatar for Raava’s sake, this shouldn’t be tripping you up._

“Sounds perfect.” Asami smiled and kissed Korra deeper than she had all morning.

The Southerner fought for strength, particularly in her knees. She didn’t want to stop the embrace, so she waited for the engineer to withdraw. She struggled through another fluster and gained composure.

“I need you to find your prettiest outfit. Your most formal, stylish, fanciest outfit you’ve got. And get all dressed up. I’m going to run into the shower because, as you can probably tell, I stink.” Before the taller woman could respond, Korra darted away into the bathroom.

 _What the Spirits does she have planned?_ Asami looked on, shrugged, and left for her bedroom to follow the instructions.

(-)

“Okay Naga, it’s just like we planned.” A now-clean and ceremonially dressed Avatar stood in front of her polar-bear dog, removing the harness from her back.

“How do I look?”

Korra turned and felt her jaw drop at the sight before her. Asami had put on a flowing red and black dress that exposed her shoulders. The soft, silk looking material hugged her hips and torso. She had a shawl wrapped around her back and forearms. She couldn’t help but notice the way the cut of the fabric accentuated her bust. Her hair cascaded just as much as her gown did.

Heat rose to the Avatar’s cheeks. “Beautiful…” was all she could mutter. The engineer closed the distance, heels clicking against the hardwood floor, and pecked her, leaving a bit of red lipstick on her tan skin. “You’re missing one thing though.”

The inventor raised an incredulous eyebrow before Korra presented her with a rectangular piece of fabric. “What is this for?”

The side-grin that emerged on the Water Tribe girl’s face implied nothing but trouble. “Glad you asked.” She stepped forward and placed the blindfold over Asami’s eyes, tying it in place.

“Korra?!”

“It’s a secret Asami! You can’t see where we are going because it’s a surprise.”

The engineer shook her head and placed a hand on her hip. The Southerner could feel the look she was giving her, despite the blindfold covering half of her face.

“Trust me, it’ll be fun!” Korra opened her arms in excitement, only to realize the taller woman couldn’t see them. _Oh yeah._ “Anyways,” she placed a hand on Asami’s hip and led her to the doorway. “There are two parts to today! Well, maybe three. Two _main_ things though. Our first stop is not too far from here.”

The Water Tribe girl felt the inventor shiver and placed her spare pelt around her exposed shoulders. _Guess I should have mentioned a jacket._ She slid her hands across the taller woman’s waist. “Hang on,” she whispered into her ear.

Asami squeezed Korra’s forearms as they flew upwards, propelled by the Avatar’s Air Bending. It had to have only been a few feet until they landed onto warm fur. The engineer’s back pressed against the Southerner as she instructed the polar-bear dog they were straddling.

“Nice and slow Naga.” Korra’s wrists were against the CEO’s hips as she steered her animal companion. While she didn’t care for this feeling of sightlessness, genuine curiosity circumvented her discomfort and filled her with excitement.

 _I can’t wait to see where she’s taking me._ She paused. _Where could she possibly be taking me? _ She tried to recall all of the places they had been together. _Maybe it’s to see a mover? We’re a bit overdressed for that. Pro-bending match? Eh, the same. Maybe to get food? That could work._

They came to a gentle stop half an hour later and the polar-bear dog bent forward. Another gust of wind pushed the couple off onto the ground.

“Can I take this off now?” She was more thrilled than impatient. The only response she received was tan fingers undoing the tie. The sudden brightness stung her emerald eyes and she had to blink several times to adjust. Standing before her was her favorite restaurant in all of Republic City.

“May I?” Korra offered her arm to escort her girlfriend to the entrance.

Heat rose to her pale cheeks. “You may, Miss Avatar.” It was Korra’s turn to blush back.

“Get whatever you want, Asami. It’s my treat.” The Water Tribe girl double-checked her pocket under the table to ensure she brought her yuans. She had been saving up for weeks to afford a lunch for the two of them.

“Are you sure Korra? This place is expensive.”

The Southerner nodded. Another child-like smile crossed the red lips in front of her. The Avatar could do nothing but return the favor.

_Just you wait, Asami. I’ve got more planned for today._

(-)

“That was delicious, Korra.” She laced her fingers between tan ones as they walked out of the restaurant. “It’s been a while since we’ve had the chance to sit down and eat together. It was nice.” Asami turned to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek. She stopped midway to see the Avatar dangling the blindfold in her free hand.

“We aren’t done yet.” She slipped the fabric over her painted eyes and pecked her cheek before the engineer could even react. The pelt returned to her torso and a sharp whistled signaled the polar-bear dog to their spot.

The inventor grabbed onto Korra, this time expecting the inevitable poof of air at their feet. Asami was thankful for the heat radiating off of the Avatar behind her and her animal companion beneath her.

“Where are we going?”

The younger woman scoffed. “If I told you where we were going, then you wouldn’t need a blindfold, now would you?” She took a mouthful of her girlfriend’s neck and squeezed her hips.

The taller woman bit her lip. _I shouldn’t have had that wine_ , she thought to herself, wishing for nothing more than to be wrapped up in the warmth of the body against her back.

“I almost forgot!” Korra left a hand on the CEO’s waist as she fidgeted for something in her pocket. “You need to put these on too.”

The Avatar secured the woman to Naga with her legs and placed something soft into Asami’s ears. Not only was her sight taken away, but her hearing was now blocked as well.

 _What could possibly give away the surprise by sound?_ The engineer pouted. The Water Tribe girl picked up on this and laughed. Although she couldn’t hear it, she felt the chest behind her convulse and gave her a playful elbow. _Ha._ She smiled at her victory and enjoyed the tan hands at her sides.

“Nice and slow girl. We don’t want to fall off.” Korra directed Naga. After a while, she felt Asami ease into her. A smile stretched onto her face. _I could stay like this forever_ , she thought as they made their way to the old Spirit Wilds.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Korra's Great Christmas Plan, a fancy lunch at Asami's favorite restaurant, is complete. Now, it's time to enact Part Two, a long journey to one of Asami's favorite places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Part One! I originally wrote this as a one-shot, one-chapter thing, but by the time I finished the story up to this point, it told me to split it up into three separate chapters. Korra herself noted that there would be three parts to this escapade. I guess I should have seen it coming. Part three will be up in a few days! In the meantime, enjoy! And feel free to leave feedback!

**Part 2**

After about an hour of calm travelling, the trio had stopped. Asami’s hands shot up to her blindfold, only to be stopped and pulled away by stronger ones. The suspense was putting the engineer on edge. _How much longer would this take? Where are we going?_

One arm wrapped around her torso to hold both her body and her hands in place. The other was gripping the polar-bear dog under them.

“Okay Naga, let’s do this.” The Avatar tensed and they began to move forward, even slower than before. A few cautious steps later and they were surrounded by bright yellow light.

Asami felt familiar a rush of light-headedness, though she couldn’t quite remember from where. The fabric around her eyes was strong enough to keep everything dark, and the ear plugs prevented a single sound from penetrating her drums. A moment passed and she felt grounded once more. The cold crisp air of Republic City was replaced with a warm, humid aroma. _Where have I felt this before?_ She pondered for quite some time.

Another hour of slow traveling brought them to their destination. It was a small little house with a picnic table in the front. A teapot sat in the middle with three people sitting around it. Korra had held her position around the engineer’s body the entire trip. Asami couldn’t ignore the occasional kisses the Avatar left on her bare skin during the journey, nor could she disregard the smile she felt from the shorter woman as she read Asami’s soft moans of approval.

The inventor reached up to grip the forearm around her, anticipating another airbending departure. Instead, the Southerner pivoted their legs around Naga’s neck and slid the pair down onto the somewhat-squishy ground. _Wait a minute, I remember this._

Korra stopped their advances as if she could hear her girlfriend’s thoughts. She turned the taller woman around and pulled the earplugs off. The sound of a soft breeze and many passerby Spirits filled her. _The Spirit World! I knew it!_

“You can take off your blindfold now.”

Asami ripped the fabric off and opened her eyes to the brightness around her. Her first sight was that of her smiling beloved. The bright green grass and a beautiful bluish sky filled in the rest of the background.

“I can’t believe it. We are in the Spirit World again! It’s been so long since we’ve had the chance to visit.” She gave Korra a deep kiss and started to look around. Strong hands on her shoulders stopped her.

“You have to close your eyes.”

“Again?”

The Avatar raised her eyebrow. “Should I get the blindfold?”

“No, no. I’ll close them.” She shut her eyes with half-reluctance, half-excitement. The shorter woman rotated her once more.

“Okay, open them.” She whispered in her ear. Asami shot her eyes open and couldn’t believe the sight in front of her.

“Dad?”

She ran up to him and embraced him before he could respond. He rested his chin on her shoulder and murmured her name. The engineer pulled away, wiping her tears away.

“I can’t believe it. It’s actually you. Here. In the Spirit World. I never thought I would get to see you after what happened.” She gave him another hug before Korra interrupted.

“I need you to close your eyes again,” she requested with a pat on her shoulder.

“Are you serious right now Korra?” Her excitement dropped to irritation. It felt like this was the first time she was truly seeing her father in four years, even though they had worked together to help defeat Kuvira. _This was different, somehow,_ she reasoned. Although she was still hurt from his attempts on her life, they had become something far and distant from her. She had forgiven him before his sacrifice. This finally felt like a fresh start.

“Trust me” was her only response.

She complied with a huff and shut her lids once more. The Avatar spun her away.

“Okay, go ahead.”

There was a woman of similar height in front of her. She had the same raven curls and bright green eyes but was about ten years older. _Wait, why does she look like –_ Complete shock struck her body. Everything felt frozen except her hot tears. She struggled for breath against her shaking knees.

“M-Mom?”

The woman smiled and placed a hand on her daughter’s cheek. “Asami.”

She flung herself to her mother and collapsed onto the ground once they made contact. She buried her face into the older woman’s shoulder and sobbed. Her mother held her close and reciprocated the cries of happiness. They remained in that position as Hiroshi, Korra, and Iroh, who had just joined the group, watched on.

“I – I can’t believe it. I can’t believe it’s you.” Asami pulled away to look into her mother’s eyes, only to shove her face back into her collarbone. “I’ve missed you so much.” Her voice was muffled. “I never thought I would get to see you again. It’s been so long.”

“I’ve missed you too, my beautiful daughter of mine.”

The engineer tightened her grip around the woman and continued to weep. She had never cried this hard in her life before, except for one other time when Korra almost…

She snapped up and ran to Korra. Iroh and Hiroshi sidestepped away as the Avatar caught her girlfriend. Asami kissed her hard. None of this would be possible without her, without her opening the portals, arranging the gathering. _I wondered why she was meditating so much._ She smooched her again, the tears never stopping.

“Merry Christmas, Asami.”

(-)

The five of them gathered around Wan’s teapot to enjoy Iroh’s famous Jasmine Tea. It took two cups to calm Asami down from her joyous heaves. Korra watched with content as the three of them laughed and embraced. She had never felt as happy as she did at this moment.

“Korra?” Iroh called to her.

“Excuse me.” She set the cup down and walked up the small hill to Iroh’s cabin. Naga followed her by habit and waited outside of the porch.

“Yes, Iroh?”

He walked up to the Avatar and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You did an excellent job.”

The Southerner smiled. “I couldn’t have done it without you, Iroh.”

“All those times you meditated into the Spirit World to arrange this really have paid off. Why don’t you let them enjoy their time together?” He walked over to the corner of the room towards a small, circular table. “They need this opportunity to heal. Besides,” he sat on a stool, “it’s been a long time since we’ve played a game of Pai Sho.” He grinned and flipped a tile between his fingers.

Korra gave one more glance out to the Sato family and smiled. “Alright, Iroh, you’re on. But I’ll warn you, I’m not very good.”

The Spirit laughed. “That’s not much of a warning, now, is it?”

The Avatar stooped across from him. “I suppose it’s more of a guarantee.” She chuckled and slid her first token onto the board.

(-)

If Korra hadn’t felt exhausted from the weeks of working as a peacekeeper in the Earth Kingdom, spending her nights traveling into the Spirit World, and neglecting her own sleep regiment, she felt it now, after ten straight Pai Sho losses.

“Perhaps you’ve had enough Pai Sho for today.” Iroh picked up on her fatigue and returned the pieces to their velvet bag. “But I must say, you are improving tremendously.”

“Thanks, Iroh.” Korra rubbed her face and stumbled off of the chair. She returned to the window and spotted the Sato family lying in the grass a few feet away from the picnic table. Hiroshi sat beside his wife, who was leaning against a tree. Asami was curled up next to her mother’s other side, pointing out the Spirits that floated in the sky.

“You should get some rest, Korra. You look tired.”

“Is it obvious?”

“The dark circles under your eyes don’t lie.” He chuckled and left to clean up the discarded tea cups.

Korra followed him out of the cabin with a stretch and a yawn. Naga greeted her with a wagging tail and a lick on the face. “You did great today, girl.” She pet her behind the ears. The polar-bear dog lifted her up with a nudge of her head. “Okay, okay, we can play. I guess it _has_ been a while since we’ve gotten to see each other, hasn’t it?” The animal whined and slobbered her cheek again.  It was difficult to bring Naga along on her escapades since she often worked with the Air Nomads and their Flying Bison.

The Avatar found a discarded stick on the ground, ensured it wasn’t alive as a Spirit, and chucked it down the other side of the hill, towards the open fields away from the picnic table. Naga chased the wood with incredible speed and returned to repeat the process. This continued until Korra’s shoulder blade in each arm were too strained to throw.

“Alright, girl, let’s take a break.” She slumped against the polar-bear dog and snuggled. Naga made short work of the stick and curled her head into Korra’s lap. “I’ve missed you.” She spoke as she scratched the animal’s head. It wasn’t long until the giant was asleep under her fingers. The Southerner looked down the hill to find the four of them hunched over a Pai Sho board on the picnic table.

Korra chuckled. _Asami’s parents might be good, but they were nowhere near Asami and Iroh’s level._ She knew firsthand how amazing the pair was at the game. The Avatar brought her girlfriend to meet the wise man during their first trip to the Spirit World after Varrick’s wedding and, like most visits to the little cabin, tea and Pai Sho ensued. The Water Tribe girl lasted all of three turns before the two had left her in the dust.

She watched them with a smirk until her lids had drifted shut.

(-)

“Korra?”

“Hmmm..?” The exhaustion was not even close to leaving her body. She rolled over and re-snuggled into the polar-bear dog, hoping to continue her slumber. A nudge forced her to sit up.

“Asami fell asleep. As much as I want her to stay, she should probably get going now.”

She rubbed her eyes and focused on the bearded man in front of her. “Are you sure Hiroshi?”

He nodded and offered her a hand.

“Sorry Naga.” She played with her fur before accepting the help to her feet. The polar-bear dog grunted and laid her head on the ground. Her sleepy blue eyes scanned the area to find Asami resting in her mother’s lap. The Avatar couldn’t help but smile until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Thank-you Korra. This means more to us than I could ever put into words.”

Korra took Hiroshi’s sincerity with a nod. He made his way towards his family and she turned to face her animal companion. “Come on, girl. We’re going home.” Naga let out a yawn and followed the Avatar with a wagging tail.

Asami was groggy and on her feet by the time the Southerner arrived. She made her way into tan arms without hesitation. She nuzzled her face into Korra’s neck and almost drifted back to sleep.

“Korra.” Her mother stepped forward and met her eyes. “I am so grateful for you – for you reuniting me with my family.” She placed a hand on her bare shoulder. “Thank-you so much.” Her slender pale arms wrapped around Korra and her daughter in a final embrace. “Please take good care of my Asami.”

The Avatar gave her a determined gesture, similar to the one she gave Hiroshi. “I will.” She scooped the engineer up and carried her onto the panting polar-bear dog.

“Please come again soon Korra. It was nice to see you.” Korra bowed to Iroh and mounted Naga. She waved to the Spirits, adjusted the sleeping Asami in her arms, and steered her companion away.

(-)

Asami startled awake when they exited the Spirit Portal and returned to the Mortal World. Korra brushed her lips on her forehead and continued the journey home. The engineer nestled into the Avatar and watched with half-open eyes as they passed all of the closed shops and businesses in Republic City. She shivered when she felt the cold wind travel up her dress. The Southerner draped her pelt around her girlfriend until they reached their apartment.

The Water Tribe girl pulled Asami closer and airbent them to the ground. She led the trio inside with the inventor in her arms. Korra was too spent to make it to the bedroom, so she set the CEO down on the couch. With a quick motion, she shot a flame into the fireplace where the wood had been waiting for them. _Part three of the day would have to wait,_ she thought as she plopped down beside her girlfriend, who crawled onto her and straddled her lap.

“Can we do this every year?” Pale fingers were caressing the shorter woman’s jawline.

She smiled. “Of course we can.”

“Thank-you Korra.” Red lips met tan ones in as passionate a kiss as they could muster in their half-asleep states. Asami continued down the Southerner’s neck, leaving a lipstick trail. _Maybe part three didn’t have to wait._ The younger woman moaned and bent her head to expose more skin. Her exhaustion could not inhibit her feelings of arousal.

The raven-haired girl giggled and hugged her girlfriend. “Don’t worry,” she whispered into her ear with a handful of dark-brown hair, “I’ll take good care of you in the morning.” She nibbled on Korra’s lobe as a final tease before pulling her down onto the couch.

 “It’s my turn,” the Avatar mumbled as she assumed the big-spoon position. _I can wait until the morning,_ she thought as Asami melted against the warm body behind her and laced their fingers together.

“Merry Christmas, Asami.”

“Merry Christmas, Korra.”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of their Christmas Celebration was a great success. Too tired to enact Part Three, Korra and Asami retire to the couch for a night of sleep. Korra awakes in the morning, ready to deliver the final piece of her girlfriend's gift, to find the heiress has a different plan in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read my work and to leave comments, kudos, etc. I appreciate your support more than my words can express. I hope you enjoy this third and final chapter of this short "three chapter one shot" story. I have much more in the works for the future (including a Korrasami UA story to be released daily during Avatar month, or maybe sooner), and am always open to requests if anyone has any. Thank-you again and enjoy!! 
> 
> Please note: this chapter is pretty much smut. There is light bondage involved in this chapter, so this is a tw to those sensitive to such topics.

**Part 3**

Korra awoke to an empty couch. The flame had burned out, leaving ashes in its wake. She scanned the room with crusty eyes.

“Asami?”

She rubbed her face and looked again. _Where is she?_

The Avatar pulled herself to her feet and made her way around the apartment. Naga was asleep in her usual spot by the window. The sunlight that wasn’t blocked by her furry body brightened the walls.

“’Sami, where are you?”

She entered the kitchen to find it bare. The dining room held the same luck. She stumbled into the bedroom, her legs still a bit groggy.

“’Sami?”

Korra walked up to the bed and skimmed the area. Warm, familiar hands gripped her shoulders from behind. She hadn’t even heard footsteps.

“There you are.” The Water Tribe girl tried to face her, but the engineer kept her in place.

Asami didn’t even have to speak to rile her up. The Southerner could feel the heat of red lips by her ear, shuddering in delight to their proximity. She tilted her head to brush against them, but the inventor moved away.

“Patience,” she whispered, sliding her fingers forward around Korra’s jawline. She raked her nails down the Avatar’s neck, over her collarbones, and across her arms.

Korra felt shivers on her skin. She wanted nothing more than to pull the CEO against her and taste her body. But when her girlfriend was taking this type of charge, Korra knew better. She didn’t develop this kind of restraint from being the Avatar, master of all four elements. No, no. She learned the hard way that misbehavior that was not requested would result in dire consequences. No, in these cases, Asami was the Mistress, and the Avatar had as little power as a pebble did to fight the tide.

Obedience was mandatory. The shorter woman remained still, waiting for instruction with a smile. It had been a few weeks ago when they learned about this side of Korra. It started with the heiress pinning her arms above her head when their love making had gotten heated. Neither will deny that they were both a bit more than buzzed from the gala earlier that night. The alcohol had brought the domineering side out of Miss Sato, but it had also shone light onto the Southerner’s arousal from such behavior. She would never admit it aloud, but there were times Korra liked things rough. The Avatar loved to be touched and managed this way, but only by the right person. Lucky for her, Asami _was_ that person. She felt warmth spread south when the engineer returned her palms to her shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

“Now, remember our little excursion yesterday?”

Her lips were right next to her ear again. It was one of the younger woman’s weak spots. Korra shuffled.

“Yes.”

“Good. That was such a wonderful time, and I can’t thank you enough for it.” The inventor’s voice held a velvet tone that oozed sexual. The Southerner exhaled the breath she was holding when Asami kissed her cheek.

“You’re welcome Asa –” Korra stopped herself. She had not been told to speak.

“I have a little keepsake for you that I found in the Spirit World before we left.” The taller woman let go of her lover and strutted to the table behind them. The Water Tribe girl stood motionless in her spot.

_What could she –_

Before the Avatar could finish her thought, a piece of fabric was tied around half of her face, covering her eyes. _Oh…_ She was convinced that the extra pull of the knot was to punish her for talking out of turn. She felt another wave of heat pulse downwards. She reminisced other times when she had been forced to feel helpless. Those were wretched situations in which she had no control. This form of vulnerability, though, was much different. She was comfortable with it, but only with the heiress. And Asami was able to do it in a way that always had her begging for more.

“I was quite excited when I found this little scrap on the ground because I knew _exactly_ what I wanted to do with it. I must say,” the engineer continued, dragging her fingers across Korra’s upper chest as she stepped in front of her, “it is my favorite _physical_ souvenir from the trip.”

 _It was her only physical souvenir,_ Korra thought.

“Wouldn’t you agree?” Her tips grazed the soft skin around the Avatar’s ears, calling for attention.

“Yes, yes I would.” Korra’s voice was liquid. The inventor could make her take over the entire damn world with those hands if she wanted to.

Asami danced her palms down to the Southerner’s and directed her forward. It didn’t matter the situation or the place: Korra always blushed whenever her girlfriend interlocked their fingers. She moved with cautious steps, realizing how effective this blindfold was at making her sightless. Whereas the Mistress’ paces were confident, hers were sloppy from lack of vision and weakness in her knees.

“And you know what it is that I wanted to do with this?”

Korra had a pretty good idea, but continued to play along. “No, Mistress.”

The engineer pulled her onto the bedspread and sat across from her.

“I guess I’ll have to show you,” she leaned in to finish her sentence, “won’t I?”

She swallowed and flushed with excitement. “Please, Mistress Asami.”

“On your back.”

The shorter woman obliged to the command. Heat surrounded her as Asami kneeled over her body, just an inch away from contact. Korra gripped the sheets. She had been through the rules before: she wasn’t to touch unless she was given permission.

The CEO smiled and straddled her lover’s hips. A soft moan escaped the girl beneath her. She let her hands wander up the Avatar’s sides, enjoying the slight twitching of her abdomen, and hopped them across to her wrists. Her hold around them was tender, as were her movements. She knew she had to be gentle with Korra, for both of their sakes. But she also knew that the Avatar had gone wild every time Asami took control, so she saved this type of foreplay for special occasions to treat her hardworking girlfriend. She guided her lover’s palms to her own shoulders and allowed their bare skin to connect. The inventor closed her eyes for a moment to take in the warmth of the Fire Bender; not only did it create a spark within her, it also sent pleasurable chills throughout her limbs. She opened them when Korra’s thumbs started caressing her and paused to appreciate the grin on that half-covered face. Pale hands led tan ones down to her chest. The Water Tribe girl purred when they reached the lace of the red and black bra Asami wore.

 _I wish I could see it._ The Avatar yearned, tracing the fabric. She cupped the beautiful breasts and smirked, relishing their fullness. This had been the first time she had ever been blindfolded by the heiress. It made her a bit more daring than she should have been. At this instant, she wanted to break the rules, despite her better judgment. Korra attempted to squeeze the flesh in her hands and was shot down.

“Eager, are we?” The engineer questioned as she lifted the Southerner’s arms above her head. “You know what happens when you misbehave, don’t you?”

 _Shit. What was I thinking?_ “I, I’m sorry Mistress.”

Asami pulled a thin rope out from the nightstand that they had used in the past and tied her wrists together behind the post of the bed, ignoring her apology. She tightened the knot. Korra bit her lip and fought a moan.

“You’ve had your opportunity to touch.” The older woman whispered into her ear. Korra chewed on her cheek.

_Dammit Asami._

“Now, it’s my turn.” The inventor’s tongue grazed the Water Tribe girl’s lobe.

She squirmed underneath her. _That feels so good…_ She knew the older woman was fishing for her to whimper to her touch; she fed off of Korra’s sounds of desire. That feeling of rebellion returned to her and she couldn’t resist it. She wanted to see what would happen if she did not obey this time. She sought a bit of revenge for having the privilege of her hands taken away so soon. She furrowed her brow and held it all in.

The engineer read the Avatar like an open book. _Fighting back, are you?_ She moved her lips to the spot just under her girlfriend’s ear and sucked on her neck.

 _Dammit. Asami._ The Southerner struggled in her stubbornness to stunt her screams and slow her surrender. She turned her face to the side to show more skin instead, trying to get as much out of this as she could before she was punished.

Asami took the offer in her own swarm of passion. It had been too long since she’s gotten to taste her beloved. She alternated her pattern between nibbles and bites that made the shorter woman grit her teeth in pleasure, to licks that were so soft, the bender thought she would burst into flames. In between those were kisses that were sure to leave a lipstick trail. Her own persistence consumed her; she _would_ get the moans she wanted, and she would make her scream her name.

Korra was pulsing. Her entire body seemed afire, though the space between her legs was the hottest. She could already feel the wetness radiating from within. She felt herself slipping when the engineer’s hands fondled her breasts. Still, she bit her tongue, though she couldn’t slow her panting. The inventor’s deft thumbs drew circles around the younger woman’s nipples through her dress and bra. Her clever mouth never left that tan neck.

 _Dammit. Fucking. Asami._ She was burning under her clothes. Had they not been formal attire, she would have Fire Bent them off by now.

On cue, the CEO rose. Korra arched her body after her, but the rope halted her movements. She ached for the return of her Mistress. _Where is she going?_ She _needed_ to be touched; it was no longer just a desire.

Asami untied the binding around the Water Tribe girl’s wrists. She watched in amusement when her girlfriend’s face grew excited. _You think you’ve won?_ She felt her urge for dominance smolder. Before the younger woman could rejoice in her new found freedom, she yanked her off of the bed. “You haven’t been behaving.”

Korra gulped to the tone and bit her lip, a mixture of fear and excitement flowing through her. Perhaps she was pushing her luck with the whole ‘no moaning’ thing. She thought to stop, but a part of her wanted to keep going, to see the limits she could push. That assertive voice was so enticing to her. She almost melted on the spot.

“Strip.”

The Southerner did as she was ordered, still unable to see. She halted when she reached her undergarments, expecting another order. The engineer crossed her arms and remained silent. The younger woman continued to remove her clothing until she was nude.

“Sit.”

 _Where?_ She motioned to remove her blindfold, but Asami stopped her.

“The blindfold stays.”

The Avatar pouted and reached out in front of her. She inched forward until her knee found the chair the inventor had pulled over. She sunk into it, wincing from the cool temperature of the wood.

“Hands.”

She surrendered her arms to the Mistress, knowing full-well she would be reprimanded. The heiress tied her wrists behind her to bind her torso to the back of the seat.

“Feet.”

_Feet?_

Korra lifted her legs in confusion. Strong palms pushed them down and secured each ankle to opposing sides of the chair. She felt cold and exposed, yet turned on. Asami sensed this and gave Korra a reassuring kiss. The sudden burst of warmth on her lips made the Water Tribe girl forget about her chilling skin. She relaxed, feeling safe with her girlfriend in such a vulnerable state.

The CEO climbed into the younger woman’s lap. She latched onto the other side of her neck and sucked, wanting that delicious taste in her mouth and to give her lover the time of her life. She massaged Korra’s breasts and teased her nipples, skimming them with her fingertips until they hardened. The Avatar threw her head back in pleasure. She felt liquid seep from between her open legs and drip onto the solid surface beneath her. Being strapped to the wood amplified her need to touch Asami in return. After all, this was supposed to be part three of _her_ gift to the engineer, not the other way around. Korra, by all means, knew that they both enjoyed this; it wasn’t hard to tell by the amount of heat gushing from under whatever type of underwear Asami was wearing. She fought against her bindings, searching for something to grip so she could steady herself. The engineer, being observant and intellectual as she always was, had tied her wrists so her palms faced away and outward from the chair and each other.

 _Dammit._ Korra was going to give in soon. She bit her lip in resistance.

Asami was having none of this. She kissed down the Water Tribe girl’s chest, taking in the salty substance that shined on her skin and leaving red makeup behind. She cupped a single breast and paused when her mouth reached its center. She took one look at her girlfriend and stroked her dark nipple with her tongue.

Bolts shot through her. The Southerner dropped her jaw and let out a silent sigh. _Spirits._

The older woman swirled her tongue with finesse and mimicked the motion with her hips, grinding against the younger woman. Korra’s breathing increased two fold. She fell over the edge when Asami took her breast into her mouth and sucked. _Fu-uck._ The floodgates had come crashing down and the moan rushed out of her like raging water. She flicked against her nipple, demanding more. The Avatar wanted to bury her hands into that raven hair so she could feel this bliss forever. _Closer, I need to be closer._ She complied with the heiress’ silent request, whimpering under her touch and arching her back to her. She tried to convince herself that she was reacting by choice, but she knew in all honesty that she couldn't resist anymore if she tried.

The Mistress smiled against tan skin and pulled away, much to the younger woman’s chagrin. _I’m not done with you yet._ She slid a finger up Korra’s slit.

The Southerner gasped and sighed, “Mistress”. The pleading in her voice was obvious.

Asami sucked the wetness from her hand and hummed. “Good things happen when you behave.”

An eager smile crept onto Korra’s face. She was expecting to have part of her body unbound, but her girlfriend climbed off of her instead. Her absence felt like the sun had been blacked out and left her in a cold winter. She almost questioned the heiress until she felt the floor by her feet shift. Hands gripped her hips and tugged her closer.

“Asami!” The Avatar wailed, throwing her head back and doing whatever she could to get the inventor’s face deeper between her legs. She contorted her body, desperate. Never would she have anticipated the tongue slithering between her folds so soon. She panted against her cunning movements, pressure and warmth building up with each breath. “Asami.”The engineer flicked against her clit. “Asami.” Her name never left the bender’s mouth. “Asami.” She grunted when a slender pale finger entered her and began to thrust. “A-Asami-i.” Korra tried to grind her hips against her, but her restraints limited her range of motion. She moaned at them, forced to feel nothing but pleasure. A second finger brought her closer to her peak. “A-Asa-” Sweat was pouring from her. She struggled for air. Asami increased the speed of her tongue. The younger woman felt her limbs strain. A surge shot through from her core to her feet and she screamed in ecstasy. Her body released the tension and her sex convulsed around her lover’s hand. She collapsed into the chair at the end of her orgasm, out of breath and more than satisfied; it was nothing like Korra had ever felt before.

The heiress rose to her feet licking her fingers. She bent down to kiss the exhausted girl in front of her. The Southerner moaned to both the feeling of Asami’s lips and the taste of herself on them. The nonbender departed and walked across the room.

“Have I ever told you the tradition about mistletoe, Korra?”

She pulled herself up in the chair, still tied to it. “Mistletoe?”

“Yes, mistletoe. Its origin isn’t exactly clear, though some believe it’s an Earth Kingdom custom.” Asami returned to her and pulled the rope apart from the Avatar’s wrists as she spoke. The younger woman was too tired to move right away, so she plopped her hands on the arms of the chair to recover. “It’s a small plant that’s hung in places around the home during the holidays, usually in doorways.” The Mistress returned to the bed. “Whenever two people were caught underneath it, they kissed. It was believed that the Spirits would send them love and good fortune if they did.”

In the silence to follow, Korra lifted her fingers up to her blindfold. When she received nothing for her actions, she pulled it off. Her eyes took in the sight and her mouth fell open. Her girlfriend lay on her side, her cheek resting in her palm. She wore red and black lace lingerie that hugged her tight and left little to the imagination. In her other hand was a small bundle of green that the bender assumed to be the mistletoe she spoke of. She held it, not above her head as tradition called for, but between her legs. Korra licked her lips to the thought of licking _those_ lips.

“I’m waiting for my kiss. Come and get it.”

Korra shot fire at her bindings, trying to get them off as quick as possible. When they remained, she swore under her breath. _Dammit Asami, I thought I hid all of the fireproof rope._ Her fingers stumbled over themselves; she was too focused on stealing glances of the beauty waiting on the bed. Her eyes were drawn to the mistletoe in her fingers, which she swayed left and right over her clit. Korra paused for a moment, thinking of the warm wetness waiting for her. She bit her lip and continued fumbling with her restraints. She locked on Asami’s emerald irises as she tugged one leg free.

Korra’s look shot through her and made her suck her lip in anticipation. She couldn’t help but smile in amusement watching the Avatar, master of all elements, bridge between the Worlds, struggle, naked and damp, with a simple knot. _Oh Korra._

The Southerner broke free and flew through the air onto the sheets. She wasted no time. She crawled on top of her girlfriend and kissed her with every ounce of passion she had in her. The engineer moaned into her mouth. Korra reciprocated. Her hands, now free to roam the heiress, grabbed both sides of her face and pulled her closer. Asami tossed the mistletoe aside and dug her nails into the Water Tribe girl’s back. She wrapped her legs around the tan hips pressed against her. Their tongues danced and the inventor ground against her lover. The bender left her beloved’s lips and sucked on her neck, just above its connection to her shoulder.

“Oh Korra…” Asami hummed, turning her head to give the Avatar more skin to work with. Just as the Mistress had done before, Korra took up the offer and covered the area with kisses and bites. The CEO found herself clawing at her girlfriend’s back, convinced that she left marks on each side. The Southerner grunted in response, enjoying every bit of the slight pain. She thrust against the older woman, coercing another sweet moan to escape her smeared lips. Her powerful hands massaged her chest, pawing at that which hid under the black and red lace. She lifted Asami up with one arm, unclipped the bra with ease, and yanked it off of her.

Korra was letting go, becoming primal and passionate. Asami loved it.

The Avatar lowered herself and took a pink nipple into her mouth. She sucked and nibbled on it while her hands felt every inch of the heiress’ pale, sweating body. She groaned to the fingers pulling her dark brown hair.

“Korra… Korra…” She repeated, tightening her legs around her lover’s waist. Her moans became pleas. “Korra,” she begged, wanting more.

The Water Tribe girl smiled and switched breasts, forcing Asami to arch her back off of the bed.

“My love…” She whispered in complete bliss. Her girlfriend’s slow speed was agonizing. She concluded it was punishment for being tied to a chair, _although she enjoyed it_ , the CEO added. It was undeniable, and they both knew it. She circled her hips against Korra, the desire for friction becoming a need. Tan hands held her waist down in retaliation. _Fuck, Korra._ Asami threw her head back when the lips began moving south. She scraped the engineer’s stomach with her teeth and she groaned.

_She’s so close. So… close…_

The Avatar squeezed Asami’s hips before sliding her palms onto her thighs. The inventor’s legs fell open, beckoning for Korra to enter. She kissed down her abdomen and over her underwear to her lips. A high-pitched moan escaped the heiress and she dug into the sheets. She pressed her tongue against the fabric, teasing the older woman. The engineer pushed herself into the Southerner.

“Please, my love.”

“Please what?” This had been the first time Korra spoke since she released herself from her bindings.

“Please…” She arched towards her but the Water Tribe girl rose. _Dammit, Korra._

“What is it that you want, my Mistress?” She slid her fingers under the lacey edge of the red and black lingerie, on either side of Asami’s lips.

“I want _you_ , Korra.” She bit her lip, struggling for breath. Another gush of warmth escaped her. She ached to be touched further.

“Want me to do _what_ , Mistress? You need to be more,” she lifted the underwear away just an inch, just enough to feel the moisture spill out, “specific.”

“I want you, I want you to bury your face between my legs and make me scream louder than you did on that chair.” Her tone signaled the return of her dominant persona, refusing to let this torture faze her anymore.

“As you wish, my Mistress.” Korra smirked. She knelt down and took the fabric between her teeth, grazing against her lover’s clit. Asami moaned and threw her head back, her submissive side taking over. She ripped the lingerie off and yanked the engineer into her. Her tongue went to work, lapping around her girlfriend’s lips and moving further north.

“Oh, Korra.” She reached down and tangled her hand into the tan woman’s hair, pulling her closer. She rotated her hips in rhythm when Korra circled her clit. She was already on the cusp of getting off when two strong fingers entered her. Asami exhaled in delight to the thrusting. Tension pooled up into her body and she let the Southerner take control.

The Avatar increased her speed and changed up her patterns. She knew the engineer was close, _oh so close._ She moved faster. And faster. Each breath brought her name into her ears. The sounds shortened but kept repeating.

 _Spirits!_ Asami lifted herself against Korra’s mouth and moaned louder than she ever had. Her limbs shook as she climaxed. The Water Tribe girl felt tightening around her fingers, sporadic clenches and releases of her girlfriend’s orgasm. When the heiress collapsed onto the bed, out of breath and glossed with sweat, Korra removed her fingers and climbed up to her lover’s face. They met in a deep kiss until they both retreated for air.

Korra sprawled next to her beloved. Asami melted into the Avatar’s side. She cooed to the tan hand that played with a piece of her hair and wrapped her arms around the Southerner’s waist.

“’Sami?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we do this every year?”

The heiress chuckled and propped herself up. She placed a gentle peck on Korra’s lips. “Of course we can.”

Korra smirked. “Merry Christmas, Asami.”

She settled back into her resting position in the arms of her lover. “Merry Christmas, Korra.”

They closed their eyes and fell asleep, exhausted but content in their naked embrace.


End file.
